


Little Big Temeraire

by Shadowmire



Category: Temeraire - Naomi Novik
Genre: Embedded Video, Gen, My First Fanvid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 13:07:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15340515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowmire/pseuds/Shadowmire
Summary: A Little Big Planet Summery of the first few pages of His Majesty's Dragon. Because I got tired of waiting for someone to make this into a movie. I actually made this years ago, but am just now getting around to uploading it.





	Little Big Temeraire

With classical music  


Original Little Big Planet sounds  


**Author's Note:**

> Comments are love


End file.
